


Before Morning

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Catra's tail was hanging over the edge of the top bunk.





	Before Morning

Catra's tail was hanging over the edge of the top bunk. Feeling a little catlike herself at the impulse, Adora batted at it. The tail immediately twitched up out of sight.

From across the darkened room came familiar raspy reptilian snores. The cadet barracks were loud when most of the others were asleep, let alone each morning at reveille. Catra didn't snore, but was likely sprawled to take up maximum space. Not that Adora could see from her viewpoint.

When Catra wordlessly eased herself down on to Adora's bunk and curled up, Adora knew they would both sleep more soundly.


End file.
